Dragon Ball Z: Gohan's Hidden Depths Of Power
by Ftpkorn
Summary: Gohan always had a hidden power that, in moments of need or the protection of loved ones, came to the surface in unbridled Rage. When Gohan has his hidden potential unlocked, the Elder Namekian Guru, senses something deeper within, but is unable to unlock it. Guru warns him about the power and tells him to be careful with it. Can Gohan harness it for good? Disclaimer: I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

_**Dragon Ball Z: Gohan's Hidden Depths Of Power - Chapter 1.**_

* * *

Every bone in his small body ached, every breath he took was laboured. His entire being was rejecting his resolve to stay standing, rejecting his resolve to protect his friends, rejecting his resolve to bring back his friends who had perished in a battle long since been decided. A mere boy, at the age of six named Gohan, lay in a crater made for him in a world far from home. It's green, grassy landscape, in parallel with the ever green and night-less sky of the Planet called, Namek.

He knew if this battle kept up he was going to die here and so was his friend, Krillin, who laid on the ground with his bones shattered from just one kick. And even though he hated to admit it, he didn't want Vegeta - His former enemy - To die, who was barely standing - The veteran warrior beaten and bloodied - He too, lost his fight against the ginger-haired, towering, human-looking, giant alien called, Recoome. It only made him harden his resolve to win this fight, even when the odds are overwhelmingly stacked against him, he was the only hope.

The small, Demi-Saiyan boy struggled to just make it to where he rested on his knees, his hands holding him up as he desperately made attempts to fill his lungs with air. "Ha-ha-ha-ha~ You think you're tough, do ya?" Recoome mocked in his voice that sounded as if he lacked even average intelligence. But intelligence wasn't his forte, it was his insane strength, he didn't need it to put the 3 opposing him down.

"Gohan... That's enough..." Krillin muttered out, barely audible.

"Never... I will never give up..." Gohan wheezed out. He began thinking about what Piccolo told him during his training; his father isn't always going to be there to bail him out, this was one such occasion.

"You should listen to your friend. After all, it's going to be the last wish he makes after I crush him once I'm done crushing you." Recoome taunted from his seat on a rock, a big, stupid looking grin on his face.

Gohan looked up at Recoome with anger written on his face. He could see the look on Recoome's face, mocking him and lavishing in his misery. Burter and Jeice, Recoome's comrades, were chuckling to themselves as they watched Gohan suffer. It made Gohan mad, mad that he could do absolutely nothing.

'Why? Why can't I ever have enough strength to protect those I care about? If it were my father, he'd fine some way to win, why can't I?!' Was Gohan's thoughts as he rose to stand on his feet, albeit shakily.

"So, you still have some fight left, you little brat. Ha-ha-ha!" Recoome said with laughter, the stupid laugh Gohan just wished he could silence. Burter and Jeice stood there joining in on the laughter, enjoying every second of it. It infuriated Gohan to no end, his power swelling, giving him new vigour and adrenaline which eased his pain somewhat.

Just then, Jeice began to move, towards Vegeta "Well, seeing as you be having so much fun with the little brat, I guess I'll get my fill, yeah?" Jeice said in his cocky Australian accent. Vegeta visibly tensed, know full well that he stood no chance even at full power against him, anger planted firmly on his face. Jeice phased out and kicked Vegeta in the gut making him careen backwards a fair bit, slamming into a protruding rock formation.

"Yeah, can't let Recoome have _all_ the fun." Burter agreed, phasing out and stomping on Krillin's back, Krillin letting out a scream in agony. Burter and Jeice let out hearty laughs, relishing in the moment. Gohan had a look of panic on his face '_All of this is happening because I'm not strong enough. Dad isn't going to come and save us! It's my fault!_'

"I've always wanted to beat the livin' shit out of Frieza's prized little monkey." Jeice commented with a grin. Vegeta lifted his head up to scowl at Jeice and spat in his direction.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha. Okay, I won't stand in your way of a bit of fun." Recoome replied with his stupid laugh.

Burter picked up Krillin by the collar and began to pummel him in the gut, Krillin letting out small gasps each time, not having the energy or ability to scream anymore "Stop it!" Gohan shouted, his anger swelling, in the depths of his very being he could feel the familiar essence of his hidden power - Tugging on his soul - urging him to release it as if it had a conscious of it's own.

Jeice noticed his scouter was picking up the rising power level of the child, '_Power level 30,000? Not bad for a kid, but nothing for us to worry over._' He thought, neglecting the fact that it was still rising and began to stomp the life out of Vegeta in confidence, which unbeknownst to him, was about to be broken.

Recoome was just content in watching the 'helpless' boy fret over his friends, getting pleasure out of it, it was getting boring just pummelling the kid to death. Burter had Krillin on the ground face-down with his left leg on Krillin's back grabbing one of his arms and pulling it back behind him, the small Human giving out cries in agony.

"**I said to stop it!**" Gohan shouted out in desperation, his fists clenched in front of him with tears welling up in his young eyes, head lowered in seething rage. '_I have to be stronger! It's the only way to put them down, and for good!_'

"We've made the little shit cry! Ha-ha-ha! Not so tough-looking now, huh?" Recoome said, sounding satisfied "We should call the waaambulance!" Recoome bellowed in laughter, his comrades joining in.

That was the final straw as far as Gohan was concerned, giving in to the power that desperately tried to break free. A white, spherical aura encased him. Rocks began being tossed away from his small form as power coursed through his veins.

"Nice light show there, punk! Ha-ha!" Recoome mocked with a toothy grin. His comrades took a moment off from beating Vegeta and Krillin senseless to see what was happening, their scouters were both going haywire.

"What?! Power level 60,000? 70,000?! And it's still rising?! The scouter must be broken! There's no way a kid could have that much power!" Jeice said in shock.

'_70,000?! He's more powerful than I am!_' Vegeta thought with disbelief.

"What did you say? 70,000? Stop joking around, Jeice. This kid's a wimp." Recoome said with a dumb expression planted on his face.

The ground beneath the group began quaking as Gohan's power began to soar, dwarfing the powers in the vicinity, his spherical aura began taking on a yellow hue. "No way..." Burter muttered, dumbfounded by the numbers his scouter was picking up. Jeice began to be overcome with fear as his own power seemed as nothing now, losing his confidence swiftly.

* * *

_Earlier that day..._

"Gohan! I got an idea! You go ahead to Guru's place and unlock your potential, I'll hold off Vegeta until you're finished." Krillin suggested as the two Earthlings were making their escape from one royally pissed off Saiyan Prince.

"...Okay! I'll do it!" Gohan agreed and sped off towards Elder Guru's home. Reaching his destination of a white coloured Alien House situated atop a very high rock spire, Gohan landed outside of it on a grassy pitch and entered the building.

It was a dark room with a very large and obese Namekian sitting atop a throne-like seat, the site of him startled Gohan somewhat.

"Whoa! He's like a Giant Piccolo!" Gohan said with an innocent smile.

"You are in the presence of the Elder Guru!" Nail scolded.

Gohan slammed his hands over his mouth "Sorry!" Gohan apologized "Um, Mr. Guru?"

"That is me. Are you the one known as, Gohan?" The large Namekian asked.

"Yes, sir. I was told by Krillin that you could help me unlock my hidden potential." Gohan asked with nervousness.

"I shall. Come stand next to me, child." Guru ushered the boy over. Gohan obliged swiftly, not sure how long Krillin could hold off Vegeta. Guru placed his hand on top of Gohan's head as he began to search Gohan's intentions and what power lay dormant within him.

"Please, you have to hurry! Vegeta's right outside!" Gohan urged.

"Are his intentions pure?" The other Namekian, called Nail, asked in scepticism.

"Indeed, he has a pure heart," The old Namekian was made to gasp as he searched Gohan's hidden potential "Very... Interesting." The elderly Namekian said as he began to cough.

"Are you okay, Elder?" Nail asked with concern.

"I am fine, do not fear," Guru reassured before turning his attention to the boy, a faint white aura now surrounding Gohan "This power I sense within you is truly astonishing, young warrior, the most powerful I have ever felt. Too powerful and unique for me to unlock. But I can unlock some other potential and energy reserves for you, much like what I did with your friend, perhaps your hidden power shall come to the surface in time with this. Be careful with it as I sense it is an extremely spontaneous and rage-induced one, but I am sure you'll put it to good use." The Elder Namekian finished his speech as Power began coursing through Gohan's body like a tidal wave.

* * *

"100... No... 200,000! There's no way!" Jeice shouted in fear, his body was now visibly shaking, as was Burter's "There's just no way!"

Gohan's pupils had disappeared, his once pale skin now had a slight yellow hue and his hair spiked up with a red tint to it as his power level kept soaring to new heights, high winds began beating at the group, pushing them back under the force of it as the ground began cracking underneath. Needless-to-say, Vegeta was no longer laughing at the boy's power as he once did right after Gohan's potential had been unlocked at the Elder Guru's place. He could feel the power coming from the small boy and it even made him fearful '_Has he done it? Has this _boy_ become a Super Saiyan?! ... No! It can't be! How can a mere _boy_, born of a low-class, attain the legend?! It's inconceivable!_' Vegeta voiced out in his head with utter disbelief, he didn't want to believe it.

But looking up from his position on the ground at the fear-ridden faces of Jeice and Burter made Vegeta chuckle "Do you see now? You're not dealing with an ordinary Saiyan warrior..." Vegeta began laughing madly and coughing from his injuries, prompting Jeice and Burter to look down at him with confused expressions, fear still written into their faces "You're dealing with a Super Saiyan!" He reiterated and began laughing maniacally again, he lapped up this opportunity to make them fear.

"What?! But that's just a legend!" Burter exclaimed.

"It _is_ just a light show, right guys?" Recoome asked dumbly, beginning to realize the situation wasn't what it originally seemed to him, he thought the kid was just blowing off steam.

Krillin finally began stirring from his own position on the ground, chest to it, to look up at Gohan and what he saw shocked him. Besides the appearance, the rage he felt from Gohan's energy wasn't anything like he had felt before "G-Gohan..." He mumbled out.

* * *

"Oh my..." King Kai muttered aloud from his small planet, watching over the events of Namek.

"What is it, King Kai?" Yamcha asked, overhearing him. Tien and Piccolo also listening in.

"G-Gohan... He's..." King Kai stuttered out.

"Gohan? What about him? What's happening?!" Piccolo shouted, getting up from his meditative position, King Kai wasn't answering quick enough for him "Answer me!"

"I think... He just attained the legendary status of the Saiyan race, he's become a Super Saiyan. Gohan's power is incredible!" King Kai answered.

"What?! Let me see!" Piccolo commanded, running up to King Kai and planting a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

As if a bell had tolled for the Ginyu Force, Gohan let out a pained scream that seemed as if it could travel for miles, for an instance one could see a green misty aura before he raised his head towards the sky, his once spherical aura burst to produce a yellow, flame-like one, like that of a raging inferno, cracking the Earth beneath him even more. He got slightly taller and his muscles bulked up in order to contain the new power within him. The scouters on Jeice and Burter, finally having put up with too much stress, shattered on their faces making them wince. If that didn't make them tremble, it was the final reading the scouters gave off, though - The devices had completely maxed out.

Gohan stood there, yellow aura flaring wildly around him, his face a look of pure indignation as he grunted under the new form. Burter straightened himself and gave a cocky grin "You know what? We don't need to worry," He reassured, Jeice and Recoome looking over to him "Obviously the scouters weren't functioning correctly, there's no way a kid could have a power level of five-hundred-thou-" Burter tried to explain his reasoning's for not fearing the child when said child forced his arm through the armour of, and in extension, chest of the blue alien, faster than anybody in the area could see.

"B-Burter!" Jeice cried out, seeing his comrade's form arch over the enraged Demi-Saiyan's body as the latters fist was lodged inside of him. Burter was held there with the fist inside of him, giving off spasms now and then as his body tried to cope with the pain, he couldn't even let out a noise as the air had gotten stuck inside his lungs before it had a chance to escape '_This... This can't be happening. I'm__ the fastest in the universe! I didn't even see it coming!_' Were Burter's last thoughts he'd ever make.

Burter's life faded from him after a few moments as his body went limp, still held there by Gohan's fist until Gohan had ripped it out from him, purple blood gushed out from Burter's lifeless body which would have covered Gohan had it not been for his wild aura seemingly devouring it as it made contact - Burter dropped to the ground, lying in an ever increasing pool of his own blood.

"Burter, no... This... This kids a monster!" Jeice stuttered out as he began to slowly back away from the terrifying presence of Gohan.

Recoome was in a stupor at what he just witnessed, his brain trying to catch up with the situation as it went through with processing. Vegeta was at a loss of words, awestricken at the power the child was in possession of, never would he have thought such power could come from the small boy '_W-What's going on? He just explodes with power from out of nowhere. Could my claim be true? _Is_ he a Super Saiyan? If his power level is five hundred thousand, that's like an increase of twenty five times his base power! It's madness!_'

"I-I've got to tell Lord Frieza!" Jeice took flight as he sped off as fast as he could in the direction of Frieza's ship. Gohan floated there, stationary for the moment until he disappeared out of sight.

Jeice by now had gotten a fair distance away from the enraged boy as he flew over one of the many oceans of Namek but it just wasn't enough, Gohan appeared right in front of him, steam from the water beneath them rose around the Demi-Saiyan boy as his power fluctuated wildly, ripples on the water flowing outward from underneath him. Jeice froze mid-flight, beginning to sweat profusely as panic took hold of him, staring into the pupil-less eyes of the enraged boy in front of him. '_What the heck is with this kid? Just a moment ago he was nothing to us. No Saiyan could be this powerful, least of all a child! Unless..._'

"S-Super S-Saiyan..." Jeice muttered out, trembling.

"Die." Gohan uttered simply as a green sphere of energy surrounded his right hand, at least five times as large as himself as it swiftly consolidated into the palm of his hand, producing a small green orb of condensed energy.

"P-Please, have mercy!" Jeice began begging as he stared at the green orb within the boys hand. Fear having got to him, he sped off in the opposite direction of Gohan "N-No~!"

Gohan let out a yell as he brought his hand back and threw the small orb at Jeice, the orb tracking Jeice as it bent in an arc towards it's prey, hitting Jeice square in the back as it began lifting him higher into the air. Jeice's screams rang out over the landscape as he ascended into the sky, seconds later he disappeared, dissolved into nothingness as the orb exploded in green brilliance.

Krillin and Vegeta watched on as Gohan dispatched with two of the five Ginyu Force members with ease, mouths agape. '_Oh kami... This... Isn't like Gohan at all... He's gone mad!_' Krillin thought with worry for his best friends son, fearing for the boy as much as for himself.

"You~! Little brat!" Recoome cursed as he glared at the boy. Gohan retorted by drifting down to the ginger-haired alien as he got ready to dispatch the last of three. Recoome knew he couldn't run, he was vastly outclassed in speed "You are going to pay!" Recoome shouted as he lunged at the boy, punching him in the face "Ha-ha-ha! I got you now, you go bye-" But the boy didn't budge "-Bye...? Huh?" Recoome noticing his punch had no effect, he began to step back from the boy, observing his handiwork "Why don't you go bye-bye?!" Recoome asked, dumbfounded.

Gohan slowly walked up to the towering red-head, stopping just in front of him and raised an outstretched palm at him.

Recoome grit his teeth "You will die, brat!" He shouted in anger. Krillin didn't know what to do as he watched on at the new Gohan. Vegeta was in-between being thrilled that Recoome was getting put in his place and anger that a mere child had surpassed him.

Gohan sent a large fan-shaped blast of green energy towards Recoome from his outstretched hand, destroying him and anything unfortunate enough to be in the vicinity for over a kilometre. Vegeta and Krillin ducked their heads down as debris and high winds flew their way, the ground shaking underneath them under the pressure of the blast.

After a few moments from the blast the dust had settled, revealing Gohan, still standing there with his wild aura. Gohan looked up into the sky as if he was searching for something, uttering one word "D-Daddy..." The aura had faded, his hair went to it's normal onyx-black colour and his skin the usual pale. Gohan collapsed in exhaustion, unconscious.

Vegeta rose to stand on shaky legs, coughing up blood and grasping his injured arm, he surveyed the area and saw a massive fan-shape of upturned dirt for a large distance stemming from the unconscious boy. "What the hell was that...?" Vegeta asked to no-one in particular as he stood there, scanning all the damage Gohan caused "How can a mere child possess that much power?" Vegeta said, dumbfounded. '_Although, his powers gone back down as if it was never there to begin with. The Super Saiyan of legend had so much power but he never transformed back to normal and he could only sustain it while in the Great Ape transformation._'

Krillin was still plastered to the ground but awake "Well... He is Goku's son, always coming through right at the last second." He said making a pained chuckle, trying to hide his worry for the boy. If he had to be honest, he was terrified of the power Gohan wielded.

As if on cue, Vegeta and Krillin sensed a high power level from up above them, a few moments later a ship descended from the sky at high speed, landing just across the river from them. The door opened to present a man with spiky black hair, orange Gi and a brown pouch on his waist. _'I'm sensing some really high power levels on this planet. One incredibly powerful and evil, one weaker than me and the other power I sensed from space seems to have disappeared... Though it was vaguely familiar. Whoever it was, was _really_ angry. But why can't I sense Krillin or Gohan?_" Goku stood there for a few more moments until he sensed them '_That's why I could hardly sense them! They're barely alive! Don't worry you two, I'm coming!_' Goku thought with resolve as he sped off.

"It's Goku!" Krillin said in pained glee.

'_Hah! Of course it's Kakarot. So, he finally decided to show up._' Vegeta thought in disdain for the low-class. As soon as that thought ended, Goku appeared next to his son, surveying with a pained look on his face.

"Gohan..." Goku said in a quiet voice.

"Hey, Goku, you're here..." Krillin greeted as he began making pained chuckles.

"Don't worry Krillin, I'll get to you in a moment." Goku assured him as he kneeled down, turning his sons body over and resting him in his lap.

"Hey, Gohan..." Goku shook Gohan's body slightly, trying to wake him up, the small boy flinched, his face straining with the pain he was in but he became conscious, barely "Wow, you're really beat up. Don't worry, I'll get you fixed up in no time." Goku said with a smile as he gave his son a Senzu Bean.

The boy came to, fully, as his body healed up completely, he looked up noticing his dad was there "Dad? Dad! Is it really you?!" Gohan said in elation as he gave his father a big hug, or what could be considered a big hug for the small boy.

"Whoa, easy there," Goku chuckled "Of course it's me, silly." Goku said in his usual cheerful manner as he and his son headed towards Krillin to give him a Senzu Bean '_Geez... Gohan nearly knocked me out of my sitting position, he's gotten much stronger!_' Gohan was looking around at the area, confused.

'_Strange... The kid is acting as if nothing has happened..._' Vegeta thought, gritting his teeth.

"Hey, buddy, I got just what the doctor ordered. A Senzu Bean." Goku greeted, pulling one of the green beans out of his pouch as he bent down to Krillin.

Krillin chuckled "I'm really glad you're here, Goku." Krillin replied with a weak smile as he took the bean.

Goku then turned to look at Vegeta "Vegeta's really beat up, too. Was he fighting you guys or someone else?"

"He was helping us fight three really strong guys who were Frieza's henchmen but..." Krillin started.

"But what?" Goku asked as tilted his head.

"Why don't you ask that brat of yours over there. I'm sure he could give you a _very_ detailed explanation." Vegeta answered for Krillin with a smirk.

"Gohan?" Goku questioned, getting the attention of his son.

"I... Don't know what happened. Where are the three guys we were fighting? Did my dad beat them?" Gohan asked to Krillin. Krillin just froze up '_He doesn't even remember... Perhaps it's for the best._' Krillin contemplated.

"Man, I would've liked to have tested out my training at 150x gravity." Goku said, disappointed.

"What?! 150x gravity? You'd be crushed!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Nah, I feel just fine." Goku assured. "Anyway... I think it might be faster if I just read Krillin's mind." Goku said as he placed a hand on Krillin's bald head, making the short man give a confused look up at Goku. After a few moments Goku's face turned into one shock. '_So that enormous power I felt before... That was my son..._'

"Dad? What's wrong?" Gohan asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

Goku just stared at his son for the moment, not quite sure how to tell him, he turned to Vegeta pulling yet another Senzu Bean out of his pouch "Hey, Vegeta!" Goku called out to the Saiyan Prince.

Gohan and Krillin looked stunned at what Goku was about to do. "Hey wait, Goku, we don't know if we can trust this guy yet!" Krillin warned.

Goku threw the Senzu Bean anyway, Vegeta catching it "Eat it!" Goku called out to him, Vegeta done so, his body healing and his muscle expanding as power coursed through his body '_This is amazing~_' Vegeta thought.

"Are you sure that was a good idea, Goku?" Krillin asked, looking sceptically at Goku.

"Yeah, it's fine. Besides, I owed him one for saving you two from that Guldo guy." Goku replied with a chuckle.

"I guess you have a point..." Krillin conceded.

"Dad. What happened to those three guys we were fighting? Did you beat them? Why won't you tell me?" Gohan asked, confused as to what was going on.

"Listen... Son-" Goku started but got interrupted.

Vegeta began laughing "If you _really_ want to find out who killed them, maybe you should take a look in the mirror!" Vegeta answered for Goku.

"What...?" Gohan said with a look of disbelief "What is he saying, Dad? Please, tell me!" Gohan continued.

Goku sighed "I didn't defeat them, Gohan. Nor did Krillin or Vegeta." Goku looked at his son, wondering how he would take the news that he just killed three people easily. Goku figured it was good that Gohan at least couldn't remember how.

Gohan clicked as to what his Dad was suggesting "Wait, y-you mean... _I_ did?! B-But... That's impossible! I-I don't have the power to!" Gohan looked to Krillin for an answer, the bald monk just turned his head to the side.

"Well, I guess it's better this way. If Kakarot had done it, he would've let them live," Vegeta grinned "He's too soft to be a Saiyan, unlike you."

"We let you go on Earth." Goku retorted.

"They didn't _deserve_ any mercy! They were scum, Kakarot! If Gohan hadn't flipped the script, him and baldy would be dead right now!" Vegeta spat.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, even you, Vegeta!" Goku said, getting frustrated. It wasn't that he blamed Gohan for killing them, it couldn't be helped, but he felt Vegeta had to be put in his place.

Unfortunately for Goku, Gohan didn't pick it up as that. Gohan looked at the corpse of Burter '_I-I killed them... And I didn't even give them a second chance. That's why Dad was trying to ignore me..._' Gohan thought as his eyes got watery, he ran up to his father and hugged his leg.

"Whoa! Son? What's the matter? Slow down." Goku said in shock '_Wow, he's getting really strong, I didn't even have a quarter of his strength at his age._'

"Daddy! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean it! They tried to kill us and- Please don't hate me!" Gohan begged his father as tears flowed down his face.

Goku looked down at his sons frantic cries with sadness and shock, he bent down to console his son "Gohan, I don't hate you. Why would you think that?"

"Because I k-killed them. And you were ignoring me." Gohan said in between sniffles. Krillin felt bad for the boy, having to listen about what he had done at such a young age. Sometimes he forgets that Gohan is still a child, an extremely mature child, but a child nonetheless. '_I mean... What normal kid can blast mountains into dust and punch a hole through someone's chest - Scratch that - One of the most powerful beings in the universes chest?!_'

"Gohan... I wasn't trying to ignore you and I'm sorry it looked that way. It's just... I was worried about how you'd take the news and didn't know how to say it. I don't hate you." Goku gave his son a reassuring smile.

"Y-You mean it?"

"Of course, I could never hate you. And you know what else?" Gohan looked up at his father expectantly "I know exactly what you're going through."

"You do?" Gohan said, furrowing his brows.

"Yeah son, I lost someone really dear to me when I was younger because I lost control of my power. Try not to think about what could or could not have been, things like this happen for some unknown reason that is just out of our control. They forced you into it, never forget that." Goku explained to his son, trying to cheer him up.

"I-I guess so..."

Goku smiled at him, ruffling his hair "I know so, son. You've grown really strong by the way, I'm really proud of you." Gohan chuckled after getting his hair roughed up.

Vegeta just rolled his eyes "If you two are finished playing daddy day-care, there is a little problem with, I don't know, Frieza still trying to get the Dragon Balls! By now he must have them!" Vegeta shouted getting frustrated with all this meaningless soft talk.

Goku frowned "Yeah..." Goku stood up and faced Vegeta "Well, you know these guys more than we do... What do you suggest we do?"

"Turn tail and run." Vegeta said, smirking.

"I get it, you don't think I could beat him, do you? King Kai had warned me of trying to fight him, he said that I shouldn't try to fight him." Goku said in seriousness.

"Good advice. You don't stand a chance against a guy like Frieza. You're far too soft, he's going to chew you up and spit you out. And pretty soon you won't just be dealing with an all powerful maniac, you'll be dealing with an immortal," Vegeta informed "Although..." Vegeta looked down at Gohan with a big smirk on his face "We could just send the brat to fight him."

"What?! N-No, I can't fight him!" Gohan said in fear "Dad, you won't have me fight him would you?!"

"Relax, son. I'm not going to send you in to fight him, I promise." Goku reassured him.

"What're you talking about, Kakarot?! You've seen the boys power with whatever you used to read Krillin's mind!" Vegeta fumed.

"That's besides the point, Vegeta! We can't just rely on the hopes that Gohan releases his hidden power before he gets killed!" Goku argued.

Vegeta just scoffed "You're too soft on him, Kakarot! No Saiyan in history has the kind of power that he possesses besides the legend of the Super Saiyan!" Vegeta argued back.

"Don't tell me how to raise my son! Most powerful Saiyan in history or not, he's still a child!" Goku retorted, showing a rare sign of anger.

"I got an idea!" Krillin chimed in.

"What's up, Krillin?" Gohan asked, glad that there might be a way he didn't have to take on Frieza by himself.

"How about we take Goku to Guru's place? He'd certainly have some hidden potential to unlock!" Krillin advised in elation.

"Oh yeah, that's the guy who helped you unlock your powers, right?" Goku asked.

"Yup! I didn't even know I had any in me. And if he could unlock mine and Gohan's potential like he did, surely he could do the same for you!"

"Okay, I may as well give it a try," Goku said cheerfully. He turned to Vegeta again "Are you going to come with us?" Goku said with a smile that Vegeta hated.

Vegeta grit his teeth "Fine! Besides, there's not much else for me to do. Don't think this changes anything! Once we take down Frieza and Captain Ginyu, we're enemies." He cursed as they flew off to Guru's.

* * *

Piccolo, Tien and Yamcha just stood there behind King Kai with pure shock written all over their faces, the other two had joined in with Piccolo, watching the battle that just took place between Gohan, Krillin, Vegeta and the three Ginyu members.

"I knew he had hidden powers... But I could never have expected this." Piccolo muttered out.

Yamcha gulped "Yeah man, he completely maimed them on his own..."

"To think a child has surpassed me... To be honest, I'm a little jealous." Tien spoke honestly.

"Whatever the case, he's still a child, he's not ready to take on someone such as Frieza. Once Goku and the others have gotten ahold of the Dragon Balls I'm going straight there. I'd like to take a crack at him." Piccolo suggested.

"What?! Hang on, why do you get to go?!" Yamcha said in scrutiny.

"Because if I'm revived, Kami will be revived also and with him, the Dragon Balls." Piccolo explained "Besides, you'll be squashed like a bug against Frieza." Piccolo continued, grinning. Yamcha just grit his teeth, he knew Piccolo was right.

* * *

"There it is! That's Guru's place!" Krillin shouted cheerfully. The three Earthlings and Saiyan Prince landed just outside the Elder's house.

They were greeted again by Nail, who gave a glare at Vegeta, Vegeta returned a smirk.

"What brings you back here? And who is this?" Nail asked, speaking of the Orange clad Saiyan warrior.

"This is Goku, Gohan's father. We were wondering if Guru could help unlock his powers, he may be the only hope we have left." Krillin pleaded.

"It'll really be a great help!" Goku added with a smile.

"That's fine. But the rest of you wait here." Nail replied, looking pointedly at Vegeta. Making it known that he wasn't welcome. Goku and Nail left, the two entering the building. Goku noticed a large overweight Namekian sitting in a throne-like chair and a small child Namekian.

"Whoa! He's like a Giant Kami!" Goku said with an innocent smile.

"That's our Elder! You will treat him with respect!" Nail scolded.

Goku slammed his hands over his mouth "Sorry!" Goku apologised.

The large Namekian began chuckling "It's quite alright Nail," Elder Guru reassured the guardian "What is it you seek, warrior?"

"Well, my friend told me to come see you about unlocking my hidden potential or something." Goku informed.

"Ah, and you must be Gohan's father, correct?" The large Namekian questioned.

"Yeah, I'm Goku. How did you know that?" Goku asked in confusion.

"Your son said a similar thing when he first saw me, except he called me a Giant Piccolo," Guru informed, Goku scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly "I could also sense your presence heading toward Namek, you have a similar energy signal to your son. Come kneel next to me, I will see if I can unlock any dormant powers for you."

Goku did as he was told, the large Namekian placing his hand over Goku's head as a faint white aura surrounded Goku, "You have a pure heart and I can see you are a talented warrior, you have fought many battles for the greater good. And you do have some very strong powers that lay dormant."

"Wow, and here I thought I just had to train hard to get stronger!" Goku replied, moments later a surge of power like he had never felt before went through his body.

* * *

Footnote: Goku get's his hidden potential unlocked by Guru! :D

I know you guys will be saying that Goku already had his hidden potential unlocked by the Ultra Divine Water, as someone has already stated. So I just thought I'd clarify that the Ultra Divine Water and Guru's power to unlock Hidden Potential, unlocks unknown amounts of it, that's the way I see it and it's never stated how much. So Goku could very well have more to unlock that we don't know of and later he may not need it forcibly unlocked at all as he would have unlocked it by himself with not just his rigorous physical training, but his mental training as well. But for storyline purposes, Guru forcibly unlocks it as Goku will never get the crap beat out of him without all that Ginyu body changing stuff, so he needs a boost from somewhere. Besides, Gohan gets _his_ hidden potential unlocked _twice_ in the Manga. Once with Guru and once with the Old Kai. So it isn't out of the realm of possibilities.

I was planning on having Goku mention the Ultra Divine Water, but I didn't feel it needed to be. So for the record, I _have_ seen the first series, Dragon Ball.

One other thing, concerning the form Gohan takes, it is not the normal Super Saiyan form that he takes on, it is the 'False Super Saiyan' form that Goku uses to fight Lord Slug in the movie 'Lord Slug' or 'Super Saiyan Son Goku', after Goku gets angry at being helpless. I have set the multipliers for the form at 25x, Gohan was at 20,000 Base Power, so that makes his power level 500,000. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dragon Ball Z: Gohan's Hidden Depths Of Power - Chapter 2.**_

* * *

Vegeta was looking down at the ground from where he was standing, '_It wasn't like this when Gohan and Krillin unlocked their power... Curse you, Kakarot. Once we're through with Frieza I will surpass you once and for all. You will die by _my_ hand!_'

"Wow, dads power is huge!" Gohan exclaimed.

"You got that right, Gohan! Maybe we stand a chance!" Krillin said, agreeing.

Back inside Guru's house Goku was now standing, staring at his hands and clenching his fist "This... Is incredible." Goku stated.

"Yes, you have great potential... Only surpassed by your son." Guru said.

"Yeah, my son has a hidden power I can't really explain, I sensed his power from outer space." Goku agreed.

"That's what I need to talk to you about... Your sons power isn't like anything I've felt before..."

"What do you mean...?" Goku questioned.

"It could be dangerous... I unlocked the potential of him much like I did yours. The other power I speak of is not an _evil_ energy but it is also not _pure_." The Elder explained.

"Huh? Then why did you help him unleash it?" Goku asked in confusion.

"Because his intentions are pure and he might need it. I'm only telling you to keep an eye on him. What you felt today from him was merely a flaunting of his power, it surfaced temporarily giving him a power boost and a transformation I am unaware of. Eventually his hidden power will surface completely and you'll know when it does. I am powerless to prevent it but with luck he might harness it and use it for good. Though he'll most likely need support in order to do so when this time comes." Guru explained.

"Wow... Sounds big. I was speechless when I realized that power was coming from him and didn't know how he'd take it. But if anyone can harness this kind of power, it's my Son, I have faith in him... Thank you for telling me." Goku thanked, giving the Elder Namekian a smile.

"You're welcome, I have faith in him, too, he is a brave young boy," Guru smiled "Dende." Guru called.

"Yes, Elder Guru?" The small Namekian, Dende, asked.

"Come stand next to me. I have a gift for you, to help you on your mission with the Earthlings." Guru said, Dende obliged. The Guru placed a hand over Dende's head, a white aura surrounding him, filling him with power. The child Namekian glanced at his hands in fear.

"Do not be scared of this power, Dende. I've sensed it within you all along." Guru explained.

"Do I have to go?" Dende asked with sadness.

"The sooner the better, child." Guru insisted.

"Okay... Goodbye, Guru. Please take care while I'm away." Dende said his farewell.

"Goku, please take Dende with you while you recover the Dragon Balls. You will need him to call the Dragon as he speaks Namekian." Guru informed.

"Okay. Thanks Guru. We'll take good care of him, I promise." Goku said determinedly.

Goku and Dende exited the house and Vegeta was already up in arms about it "What the heck took you so long Kakarot?!" Vegeta growled.

Goku scratched his head in usual Son fashion "Sorry about that, it's nothing to worry about. Anyway, we're bringing Dende with us." Goku informed.

"Hi, Dende!" Gohan greeted excitedly as the two began chatting.

"Come on guys. We better get going so we can grab the Dragon Radar off of Bulma." Goku told them and began flying off,

The odd group of five began their flight path towards Bulma.

"So, Goku. How does it feel having your power unlocked?" Krillin asked his long time best friend.

"I feel great, I didn't realize I had so much hidden potential in me!" Goku exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was kind of surprised I had any myself." Krillin replied.

"It still won't be enough." Vegeta said smirking.

"Why do you say that?" Goku questioned.

"Frieza can transform. Each time getting more powerful than the last," Vegeta informed "I'll defeat him and then I will defeat you."

"Oh come on, if Goku can't beat him, then surely you couldn't." Krillin stated.

"Is that a fact, baldy?" Vegeta questioned with a glare, turning to Krillin. Krillin hid behind Goku making Vegeta smirk.

"Enough you two. We're here." Goku said firmly. Bulma greeted the group, practically tackling Goku, and they explained the situation, grabbing the Dragon Radar in the process.

"You all-" Bulma looked at Vegeta, he smirked at her "-I mean, you _four_ be careful. You had better come back for me!" Bulma said, waving to her friends.

"Don't worry, we will!" Goku exclaimed.

"It seems all the Dragon Balls are at Frieza's ship." Krillin announced as they sped off towards the Dragon Balls, keeping their power as low as possible to not be caught on the scouters.

"Alright you guys, be ready for anything." Goku warned.

"Kakarot, I can't sense Frieza at his ship anymore. Quick! Help me locate him!" Vegeta said giving pause to search for him.

"You bet!" Goku replied as he too searched for the evil tyrant "He seems to be over- Oh no... He's heading for Guru's place!" Goku announced.

"What? Why would anyone want to hurt Mr. Guru? He's so nice, like a Grandfather!" Gohan exclaimed, worrying for the Elder.

"What world do you live in?!" Vegeta shouted at Gohan.

"That's enough. We have to think about this rationally." Goku said, furrowing his brows.

"Guru..." Dende muttered under his breath sadly.

**~Goku, this is Guru, can you hear me?~ **Elder Guru talked to him telepathically.

**~G-Guru? Yes, I can hear you. You're in danger! Frieza is coming straight for you!~** Goku replied.

**~Yes, I can feel his dark presence, he will be here shortly. But you must listen to me. Frieza must not be able to use the Dragon Balls at any cost, you must call the Dragon before... Before I leave this world, I haven't long to live. Nail will hold off Frieza for as long as he can. Please make sure my children are safe, that is all I ask of you...~**

Goku floated there stationary for a while with a look of sadness before replying **~I... Understand... I promise I will make sure that your people are safe.~**

**~Thank you, Goku.~** Elder Guru thanked before ending the link.

"Guys, I just spoke with the Elder in telepathy..." Goku said, breaking the silence "He told us to move forward and get the Dragon Balls. Nail will hold off Frieza in the meantime." Goku explained. Dende shivered thinking about what could happen to Nail at the hands of that cruel tyrant.

Vegeta floated there deep in thought '_Hang on... If Frieza is at Guru's... That only leaves Captain Ginyu and Frieza's pathetic soldiers to guard the Dragon Balls._' A smirk plastered onto Vegeta's face as a blue aura burst forth from Vegeta as he locked onto Captain Ginyu's energy signature and then sped off.

"Vegeta! Wait!" Goku shouted.

"Tsh. Probably gone for the Dragon Balls." Goku said with a sigh.

"He can't use them anyway. You need to be able to speak Namekian to use them." Dende informed.

"Phew! What a relief!" Krillin replied in relief.

"We must move quickly. Come on." Goku said and the group of four trailed after Vegeta.

* * *

"Hello! Is anybody home?" Called out a devilish looking being, by the name of Frieza, as he wandered around outside of Elder Guru's home.

The door opened up and Nail stepped out "Yes, I'm home. Welcome, _friend._" He 'greeted'.

* * *

"Oh look... If it isn't Captain Flamboyant." The cocky voice of Vegeta rang out from above the purple mutant known as Ginyu. The purple mutant was standing guard over the Dragon Balls outside Frieza's ship.

"Vegeta...? How did you survive?! You should be dead!" Ginyu cursed.

"Let's just say a certain little Saiyan brat went bat-shit crazy and destroyed all three of your weakling friends." Vegeta answered, chuckling.

"Brat? You mean the little kid?! No way! That's not possible!" Ginyu replied in fury.

"You and your little band of morons keep underestimating a Saiyan's power. That's what got them killed and you will be following them shortly," Vegeta said smirking as he got into a powering up stance "Allow me to elaborate." A blue aura burst from Vegeta as wind began picking up dust and the ground shook. Frieza's soldiers came out from the ship to see what was going on and they stood in fear at seeing Vegeta, as they lined up behind Ginyu for protection.

Ginyu began laughing "Oh, so now Vegeta thinks he's ready for the big leagues. Let's see here..." Ginyu said as he pushed a button on his scouter, it instantly began reading Vegeta's power level "70... 80... 90... 100,000?! No way!" Ginyu shouted as he began to look worried.

"Why so surprised? I'm only warming up, you clown!" Vegeta mocked as he pushed more of his power to the surface.

"130! 160,000! This can't be Vegeta!" Ginyu shouted as he shook in fear, the soldiers behind him following suit.

"Yes. You're quite right," Vegeta said, grinning madly, causing Ginyu to look in question "For I am Super Saiyan Vegeta!" He announced proudly.

"S-Super Saiyan?! No! That's only a legend!" Ginyu said, refusing to believe him.

"No? Then check your scouter again if you're so certain."

"500,000?! This is what Frieza was afraid of! No!" The scouters of every last soldier and Ginyu then shattered to add more confirmation.

"Oh yes, that and much more," Vegeta retorted with a smirk and raised an open palm toward Ginyu, making him take a step back, along with the soldiers. Vegeta sent a short-ranged wave of energy and blasted the group, consuming Ginyu and the surrounding soldiers, killing them all instantly. "All too easy... Now to find the Dragon Balls and make my wish!" Vegeta proclaimed in pride. '_If there's one thing I've learned from all of this... It's that's I am a fucking genius!_' Vegeta laughed madly as he stormed Frieza's spaceship, blasting anyone else inside that got in his way.

* * *

"There's Frieza's ship!" Krillin called out as the group came upon a circular UFO-looking spaceship.

"Vegeta must be inside searching for the Dragon Balls." Goku assumed.

"Then we can't waste any time."

"Wait you guys! The Dragon Balls are definitely here, but they seem to be outside the ship." Gohan informed, holding the Dragon radar.

"They must've hid them, knowing we'd come here." Goku inserted.

The group descended onto the dirt, Gohan following where the signal was pointing to on the radar until he stopped "The radar says the Dragon Balls are right here. They must've buried them." Gohan suggested.

* * *

"Well... It seems we've reached a dead end, now haven't we?" Frieza taunted the Warrior Namekian who now lay on his back "You could have avoided all of this pain if you had just told me the password. But now it seems I will have to make a visit to your friend in order to get it." Frieza smirked devilishly.

Nail began chuckling, his body was covered purple blood and injuries from the brutal onslaught Frieza had given him, his energy running low from all the regeneration he has had to use to keep his body whole; severed limbs splayed out around his body.

"What are you laughing at?!" Frieza demanded, getting infuriated.

"Don't you get it yet, horn-boy? I've been delaying you so that the Earthlings can use the Dragon Balls... They have the password and are probably calling the Dragon as we speak. And you called yourself an expert at this stuff." Nail informed, a smirk etched into his features.

"What?! No... No! No! No!" Frieza yelled in disbelief and infuriation, his body began to contort in his anger. Taking his scouter off, he dropped it to the ground "I will make those Earthlings wreathe with agony!" He cursed, a thick black aura surrounding his body. Frieza's armor cracked as his body expanded and eventually shattered "They will perish by my hand!" Frieza yelled, his voice had become much deeper. He clenched his fists as his body grew larger, limbs expanding and becoming bulkier.

Nail looked on with shock 'He can transform...? This doesn't look good.'

Frieza's body was now at least 3x as large as it was before, his power skyrocketing to four times the amount "I will be back for you!" Frieza threatened the Namekian before picking his scouter back up and putting it back on, he then took off in never before seen speeds. He pushed a button on the scouter "Come in Ginyu Force!" Frieza shouted over the Scouter but got no response "Why aren't they showing up on my scouter?! Has my elite fighting squad been defeated?! But How?!" Frieza hissed in clenched teeth "They will all pay!" He swore.

* * *

"Do you feel that?!" Krillin asked in fear.

"Yeah... It must be Frieza. His powers increased dramatically. We have to be quick! Let's start digging!" Goku said firmly.

"Right!" Gohan agreed as he, Krillin and Goku began to dig, eventually coming upon all 7 Dragon Balls.

"It's your turn, Dende." Krillin said.

"Y-Yes!" Dende replied. He began chanting in Namekian, making the Dragon Balls glow in Golden Light, the sky had turned dark and waves crashed against the shoreline.

"Whoa! Look at the sky!" Gohan looked around in awe.

Goku looked at his sons amazement with a smile "Oh yeah, this is the first time you've actually seen the Dragon." Goku said.

"Yeah!" Gohan beamed.

"I've never actually seen the Dragon myself." Dende added with a look of uncertainty.

Moments later a golden beam shot out from the Dragon Balls and began curving side to side and winding around as it ascended towards the sky, high winds thrashed at the group of Earthlings from where the Dragon Balls still lay. Finally, a large Dragon-like image formed in the sky and then dimmed to reveal a gigantic green Dragon, it's shoulders had black horns protruding from them with several black horns on the back of it's head.

"Man, doesn't look like Shenron at all." Krillin acknowledged.

"His name is Porunga. The name means 'Dragon of Love'." Dende informed.

"You who have summoned me, speak your wishes, and I shall grant them to you. You have three." The Eternal Dragon, Porunga, said, his voice booming over the landscape.

"What?! Three wishes?! I thought we only had one!" Krillin questioned with glee.

"We could wish all our friends back in one go!" Gohan exclaimed cheerfully.

"Alright! That's one heck of a deal if you ask me!" Goku said in elation.

Like a speeding bullet, a figure appeared out from the shadows, that of Vegeta "I wish for immortality!" Vegeta called out. He began laughing, waiting expectantly.

"What?! No!" Krillin shouted in fear. The group was shocked to see him just appear out of nowhere.

"Yes! It's really happening!" Vegeta yelled triumphantly. The Dragon remained motionless and refused to confirm the wish, though, causing Vegeta to get anxious "What's going on? Why hasn't he done anything?! Am I immortal?!" Vegeta shouted.

"Y-You're not immortal. You have to speak Namekian in order to get a wish from the Dragon." Dende informed in fear at the presence of Vegeta.

"Blast it!" Vegeta shouted in rage '_If only I could kill Kakarot I could force little green bean to make the wish, **damn**** it!**_'. The Earthlings sighed in relief.

**~Gohan! Wish _me_**** back to life!~** Came the very familiar voice of Piccolo, interrupting the conversation.

"Piccolo?! Is that you?!" Goku shouted in surprise.

"Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked in confusion.

**~Yeah, it's me, kid. I'm talking to you telepathically from the Otherworld. I want you to wish me back to life. If I come back to life, then Kami comes back. Which means we have an extra set of Dragon Balls.~**

"Two sets of Dragon Balls?! This is awesome!" Krillin exclaimed.

'_I finally get to see Mr. Piccolo again!_' Gohan could barely contain his excitement as he turned to Dende "Dende! Our first wish is to bring Piccolo back to life!" Gohan said excitedly.

"Okay." Dende agreed and then began to speak to the Dragon in Namekian.

The Dragon's eyes began glowing red and then it spoke "**Your wish has been granted. Speak your next wish and I shall grant it.**"

* * *

Piccolo's Halo had disappeared, signifying he was a live "Next, Gohan, I want you to wish me to the Planet Namek."

"I told you already! If you go there you will die!" King Kai fumed as Tien and Yamcha held him off from attacking Piccolo.

"Those are _my_ people Frieza killed, therefore he is _my_ enemy!" Piccolo argued back.

"You little ingrate! After all I've done for you, you won't even listen to me! Don't you dare go down there, I'm warning you!" King Kai scolded.

"Well now I know how it feels to have a mother." Piccolo said cockily as he began to chuckle. Moments later Piccolo disappeared, King Kai was still shouting regardless.

* * *

"Oh no! Piccolo will be on Namek, but we never specified a location! He could be anywhere!" Dende informed them.

"What?!" The rest of them said in unison, minus Vegeta who didn't give a damn.

"Let's wish him here to this location!" Gohan urged.

"Yes!" Dende confirmed, he made the wish to the Dragon but the Dragon seemed to just stall, it's eyes still glowing red.

"What's going on? That wish couldn't have been any more difficult than the ones before it." Krillin questioned.

The dragon seemed to steam for a while until it turned a yellowish colour before bursting into a golden light. The Dragon Balls lifted up into the air as if they were going to be sent across the planet again but only flew a short distance before falling to the ground, as stone, causing the ground to viabrate as they hit it.

"What happened...?" Gohan asked Dende.

Dende was on his knees as he began to sob, tears falling down his cheeks "It's Guru... He's gone..."

"What...?!" Goku said, stunned.

"Well, what do we have here?!" Came a deep voice from atop a cliff.

The gathering of would-be heroes looked up to see the demonic figure of Frieza looming over them, they could all tell it was him by his evil energy signature, although much stronger than before. Gohan wanted to not be afraid, like his father, but he _was_ afraid. Maybe his dad was afraid but just knew how to put it aside, he had read about these sorts of things. But right now he felt fear and couldn't control it as he visibly shivered.

"It-It's Frieza!" Krillin panicked, he himself was shaking uncontrollably.

'_So Zarbon was right after all... Frieza _can_ transform._' Vegeta thought, gritting his teeth.

'_Is it just me or does he look... Taller than in Krillin's memories?_' Goku questioned in surprise.

Frieza panned around using only his eyes "There doesn't seem to be any power readings from the Ginyu Force... So it _is_ true... Somehow you wimps have managed to destroy the most elite fighting force in the universe!" Frieza chuckled "I only wish I could have been there to see the look on Ginyu's face! Answer me this, which one was it?" Frieza chuckled as he looked the group over. Gohan went even more pale as if that were even possible, the power he sensed from Frieza was not only powerful but sickening.

Goku was clenching his fist as he walked to stand in front "If you're looking for the one who defeated the Ginyu Force, it was me! I'm the one you want!" Goku challenged as he covered for his son.

"Oh, aren't you a brave one?" Frieza taunted, smirking.

"Everyone stay back, I'll handle this." Goku said firmly as he began to power up, a large red aura bursting forth from him, the others doing so. Dust and rock was thrown away from where he was standing as the earth shook beneath him. Frieza's scouter shattered as it passed it's limit of 500,000.

Vegeta scowled at him '_Ugh, I _hate_ being side-lined! I swear, one of these days, Kakarot..._'

"Don't think you could ever hope to defeat me! I am going to make you _all_ suffer for what you did. I was close to immortality. You ruined everything!" Frieza shouted in fury.

"Too bad!" Goku replied with a steely resolve.

"Why you..." Frieza clenched his fist as dark energy began swirling around his fist. Frieza paused as if he realized something '_That hair... That face... I remember I sent Dodoria to kill that worthless Saiyan, Bardock, he looked exactly like him._' Frieza began smirking "Ah yes... You're a Saiyan, aren't you? I remember sending Dodoria to kill a Saiyan who looked just like you. You must be his offspring."

"I don't care." Goku replied simply.

Frieza's face began contorting in anger again "Insolent monkey!" He shouted and released the energy in his hand at the Saiyan from Earth which was deflected away with some difficulty, Goku's had was shaking slightly due him having to tense it so much.

'_Man... King Kai wasn't kidding. This guy is _really_ strong._' Goku thought with excitement only a Saiyan could have with an opponent trying to kill you that could very well be stronger than you, too.

Frieza scowled, forming two more balls of energy in his hands and began launching them at Goku in rapid succession. It was a struggle, but Goku managed to deflect all of them from himself and his friends. Frieza grit his teeth '_How could a Saiyan have this kind of power? He's different from the others... I can see now why the Ginyu Force had trouble with this one._' Frieza phased out and went to land a kick on Goku, only to have Goku phase out as well and kick Frieza in the jaw, launching him a few metres.

'_Kakarot got the best of Frieza in that scuffle... He's surpassed his son in power... I guess Gohan's really not the Legendary Super Saiyan. But there's still something odd about his power. I'll have to keep a close eye on him. I can't let him become stronger than me._' Vegeta concluded.

Frieza scowled rubbing his jaw "Not bad... But your shoelaces came untied." Frieza bluffed.

"Nice try... I don't even have shoelaces." Goku retorted, still focused on his fight.

"Oh, bummer, well I guess you're at least smarter than the average Saiyan." Frieza taunted.

"Very funny." Goku launched at Frieza, raising a fist and swung at him, meeting Frieza's fist with his own. A shockwave was generated at the point of impact, cracking the Earth. More shockwaves appeared in the sky as the two disappeared from sight, throwing kicks and punches toward one another.

"Wow, they appear to be dead even... They're fast alright." Krillin stated.

"Yeah... My dads going to win for sure!" Gohan replied.

'_They're fools!_' Vegeta scowled "If you weren't so weak and stupid you'd realize that Frieza has the upper-hand!"

Krillin and Gohan looked up at Vegeta in shock, moments later they heard a crash and a cliff beginning to collapse, someone went through it and by the looks of things, it was Goku. Frieza was floating there with a smirk on his face "Well, that was easier than I thought." Frieza chuckled.

"Daddy!" Gohan shouted.

"Goku!" Krillin called out as-well.

A few seconds later the ground began to shake as red beams of light shot out from between the rubble of where Goku had impacted the cliff, a large explosion followed soon after throwing away rubble to reveal Goku.

"He's okay!" Krillin exclaimed.

* * *

"Alright... I'll fuse with you until we beat Frieza. But after that, I'm charging you rent." Said Piccolo to the badly beaten Namekian, Nail. He placed his hand on the beaten Namekians arm.

Nail chuckled "... You won't regret it, brother." Nail's body become covered in a bright, pale blue light that began to cover both of the Namekians as the fusion process was underway. Piccolo felt as if the fusion was tearing him apart from the inside-out but held fast as it finished.

"Wow, unreal... My gosh. This is amazing! I feel incredible! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I can win! I feel great! I can do this! Uagh!" Piccolo began smirking and then raised his hands to the sky "Yes! I'm home! I'm Alive! This is all a miracle! I'm awake! I'm wide awake!" Piccolo shouted and then took off laughing as he felt the power within him he had never experienced before, a long white aura streaming behind him "Hang on Gohan! Here I come!"

* * *

'_That energy... It's huge! It could only be Piccolo. But how did he get so powerful, so fast? Perhaps I can stall Frieza long enough until he makes it here. Together we might win._' Goku thought as he got ready to fight again.

"What's the matter, _Saiyan? _Are you ready to give up?" Frieza taunted with a malicious cackle.

Goku just grit his teeth and flew back in, feigning a right hook and then phased behind Frieza dropping an elbow to his neck, catching the Space tyrant by surprise and then following up with a spinning kick to the back of him. But as Goku expected, it only hurt him a bit.

"I'm quite impressed. You're certainly no ordinary Saiyan," Frieza patronized "But don't let it go your head. You can't beat me." Frieza swung back around at breakneck speed and kicked Goku across the face sending him flying. Goku managed to right himself before he hit the ground, blood trickled from his mouth.

'_Darn it. Every time I make a move, he's just one step ahead of me. I was sure with the power boost I got from Guru that I'd beat him, but I'm not so sure now... His transformation's made him so strong. I just have to stall him._' Goku thought. He reengaged with the powerful tyrant, determined to hold his own until Piccolo could get there.

Frieza, too, engaging the Saiyan. Blocking a fist from the pure-blooded Saiyan, he raised his hand above his head, a ball of energy forming within it and then pointed it towards Goku and firing a full-power energy wave. Powering up his Kaioken, Goku managed to dodge the wave in just the nick of time as it soared passed him and hit the ground with an almighty explosion, shaking the planet for miles.

'_Phew! You have to be quick up here._' Goku concluded.

Frieza charged the Saiyan, flicking his tail out and swiping at Goku's head several times before throwing a right-hook towards his head, Goku blocking it but being knocked back from the force.

"Ka-me..." Goku cupped his hands and brought them behind himself "ha-me..." he then brought them in front of him, releasing the wave of blue energy "HAH!" The Kamehameha wave headed towards Frieza which was slapped away. Goku then phased out and appeared behind Frieza and gave him a jackhammer blow to the back. Frieza hit the ground hard, forming a crater.

"Yeah! Stick it to him, Goku!" Krillin cheered. None too soon had he said that, purple energy burst out through cracks from the ground to reveal the hulking visage of Frieza "*Gulp*" Just then Frieza's form disappeared and reappeared behind the Saiyan from Earth with an energy ball charged within his right hand, Goku upon finally sensing where Frieza was, turned just in time to guard against the energy ball, pushing him back towards the ground where Frieza just was.

'_Darn!_' Goku grit his teeth as he pushed back against the attack, slowing it down, but found himself still being pushed back.

'_Come on Dad, you can't lose!_' Gohan clenched his fists.

Every second Goku was being pushed back towards the ground. Out of the corner of Goku's eye, he spotted a beam of light "What the-?" The beam hit the ball of energy, deflecting it away from Goku to harmlessly explode in the sky.

"What now?!" Frieza exclaimed.

"Who is that...?" Dende asked Gohan.

"It's Mister Piccolo!" Gohan shouted in excitement.

"Alright!" Krillin raised a fist in cheer.

"Hmph. It seems we'll be fighting together once again, Goku" Piccolo stated "Good to see you again, Gohan." Piccolo nodded to his pupil with a smile, yet still holding his staunch presence.

"Phew, that was a close one. Thanks, Piccolo." Goku replied sheepishly.

'_Pah! What the hell does the Namekian think he could do?_' Vegeta scoffed.

"Oh, now isn't this a surprise? Another Namekian coming to join the slaughter. How quaint." Frieza smirked.

"The only one getting slaughtered here today, is you." Piccolo retorted, proceeding to throw his cape and turban to the ground.

Frieza chuckled "Forgive me if I don't tremble in fear. After all, I have heard that many times before."

"Then count this as the last," In blinding speeds, Piccolo covered the distance between himself and Frieza, throwing a hard uppercut punch to the Space Tyrants stomach, causing him to gasp and keel over. Piccolo followed through with a knee to Frieza's face and then brought his other leg down onto his chest. Frieza was thrown back, angling towards the ground "Masenko" Piccolo brought his hands to his forehead, one over the over "HA!" Piccolo brought them forward and released a large yellow energy beam from his hands for a direct hit on Frieza, causing him to be pushed to the ground whilst being engulfed in an explosion, shaking very planet itself for miles.

* * *

Footnote: Sorry for my absence. Between this story, my other story and writer's block, I hit a bit of a roadblock. :( I hope this is adequate for now.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dragon Ball Z: Gohan's Hidden Depths Of Power - Chapter 3.**_

Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback. As for Gohan, he will mostly be observing the fight like he did in the original, learning from Piccolo and his father. He will definitely be making an entrance into the fight for a while, though, but for the most part it's the same. I will try to keep the iconic lines to a minimum. :P

Frieza's second form is much more powerful than it was in the original as I am completely removing his third form. Goku is slightly weaker than him in this form with the Kaioken, but is stronger when he pushes it. As for power levels, like my other story, Super Saiyan will follow traditional multipliers but power levels won't play a huge part. Frieza will still be at the power level of 120,000,000 in his Final Form 100% power.

The main pairing is going to be Gh/18. I have really wanted to do a story with that pairing and this seems to be a good one for it. Hope it's not disliked, though.

* * *

**_Several years earlier... North City._**

Sitting alone at a small table in a bar, accompanied by only a glass of Whiskey, was a balding, aged man with long white hair down the back; a bushy and large, white moustache and blue eyes. He was wearing a brown vest, held together by three buttons; a white, long-sleeved undershirt with thin bands around his arms just below his shoulders; he had black pants with a brown belt and a pair of black shoes.

The man liked this bar for the simple fact that it was rarely visited besides the odd traveller - Which gave him plenty of time to think - That in itself was changing as more people began visiting the bar. He was once a regular to the bar during the time when he was a military scientist, an expert in Cybernetics and Robotics, but that changed after the fall of his army and the death of his son, now he very rarely visits the place himself, all he has now is his creations. In fact, his favourite drink was now simply a method of fitting in and not looking out of place.

Devoting most of his time to being within his lab in the mountains, this was to be one of the very few times he would visit the place anymore, he still had his reasons for visiting the place, though - Gossip. Normally he wouldn't be able to stand such small talk from laymen, but he was desperate, for any sort of information. He had chastised himself from the insignificant, momentary pleasures of life by becoming somewhat of a Cyborg already, the machines drowning out any unnecessary emotion, and having been already so devoted this made him the perfect scientist - His intelligence enhanced - His focus was solely with two things; World domination and the death of his archenemy, Goku. He would not be tempted into losing that focus.

Across from him at another table, a couple of men - Perhaps in their forties - Were drinking beer and seemed rather intoxicated, slurring their words as they chatted away "Hey, Mitch, 'ya hear about the latest kidnapping?" Said one of the men, capturing the attention of him.

"Yeah. Seems more frequent lately. Who d'ya think it is doin' it?"

"Beats me. Scary shit, though, it seems no one is safe from whoever it is - Men and Women - Sick bastard."

Little did they know, the man that was responsible was right across from them, listening to every word - Not that he even cared for what they thought of him right now, they were going to be beneath his heel soon enough anyway. With the creation of his Ultimate Being there would be no-one to stand in his way - Perhaps even in the deep reaches of space - Of what he felt was his birth-right.

But therein lies his problem, he needed certain key components for his Ultimate Creation. His Ultimate Creation required growth and with growth came age. If this was to be his Ultimate Creation, he could not stand it having Mortality, so he devised a plan where he could bypass this using Evolutionary Stages - The final stage being completely devoid of cell degeneracy as with the component beings themselves. The people he had kidnapped all proved to be worthless as components, if only for the use of less-efficient, energy-absorbing models of his Cyborg creations. Whilst truly Immortal, they would not have the required cellular structure to withstand certain mechanical implants in order to assimilate this into his Ultimate Creation. Also, if they broke down upon absorption, the Evolution would fail and all would be for naught. They also had to give the Final Form unrivalled power, the energy-absorption models won't cut it.

Not only that, Cyborgs tend to be insubordinate because they can retain memories and emotions from their past lives unlike his Android creations. But this is the only way to create the ultimate Bio-Android.

It has to be... Perfect... He would settle for no less.

"That on top with those bratty teens with those weird "powers" they use. Some of the locals say one of them took a bullet and it did no damage." Mitch spoke.

"You mean _tricks_. Don't tell me you believe that crap. You'd think they'd have better things to do than stirring up trouble with the locals. They're brother and sister right? Where are their damned parents?"

"Fuck knows. The police won't do shit either. This city is going to the dumps." Mitch claimed.

Their prattling went on but now it became distant, the ex-Military Scientist was stuck within his own thoughts. Two teens with mysterious powers, this would perhaps be the break he was looking for. He took the last swig of his drink and left the bar to formulate a plan - If they proved to be how this man said they'd be, this would be the last time he'd ever need to come back here - He was glad for that.

* * *

_**North City... Freeway.**_

"Lapis, where are we going?" Came the droll voice of a girl the age of 14. She had blonde hair that she kept at shoulder length with the left side tucked behind her ear, and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a simple red, short-sleeved shirt, black jeans and brown shoes. The clothes certainly weren't her first option considering she loved fasion, but there wasn't much for her to wear at this point in time. Her brother had opted that they just go steal some more clothes but she had been against it, they'd already caused enough trouble as is. She still loved her brother, he was just dealing with the absence of their parents in his own way, he liked thinking of life as one big game. They had refused to be taken in by foster parents, deciding to do their own thing.

"Absolutely nowhere." Her younger, twin brother told her. He had black shoulder-length hair and the same icy blue eyes as his sister. He was wearing a blue, short-sleeved shirt with brown shorts that came down to his shins and black shoes. He was currently driving a Ute that he had 'borrowed' from a farmer, his sister in the passenger seat. And if you were thinking that he wouldn't even have a license yet, you were right he didn't, he was self-taught, starting nearly a year ago, after their mother passed away from chronic illness, driving had become one of his favourite hobbies.

"You're such a child..." His sister replied, to which he chuckled "...But seriously, Lapis, we need to park somewhere to sleep, it's getting dark."

"Fine, Lazuli... I guess I'm getting tired myself." Lapis agreed reluctantly before parking up under some foliage along one of the roads leading off the freeway. It had become a common occurrence for them to sleep in their vehicle as of late, having no place to call home. Lapis removed a couple of blankets from behind the seat and chucked one at his sister, hitting her in the face.

Too tired for a remark, she just scowled at her brother before pulling the lever under the seat, having it swing back so she could lie down and covered herself in the blanket, facing the door.

"_Someone's_ grumpy..." Lapis said, chuckling.

"And _someone's_ very annoying." She replied.

"I wonder who that could be..." He said in sarcasm.

"Just go to sleep." He decided not to tease her anymore and made his own "bed" to sleep. He understood why she was more grumpy than usual, this was the same day their father had up and left them two years ago for their "protection" he remembered him saying, "bullshit" was what he called it. Out of the two of them, his sister was the one that suffered the most from his disappearance - Daddy's little girl, he'd mused - Lapis hated his father for leaving and making her feel that way and also because it led to their mother falling ill and over time just gave up on living. All they needed was each-other anyway, only a handful of people in this world had the kind of powers that they possessed, they were safe from anyone that would try to harm them.

* * *

"Wow, Piccolo's much stronger since the last time I saw him!" Krillin exclaimed. Gohan was inclined to agree. Goku couldn't believe how powerful Piccolo had become to smack Frieza about like that, but now that he was closer he could sense something... Different about him.

Piccolo knew this was going to be a hard battle, even with his most recent power increase. But he had worked hard in his training on the Kai's planet, utilizing the increased gravity to it's fullest extent to where he couldn't even felt it, the planet he was on right now made him feel like feather-weight in comparison.

'_I can't quite put my finger on it, but there's something about Piccolo that seems familiar..._' Dende contemplated within his thoughts until it hit him '_It's Nail!_'

Moments later, purple energy began shooting upwards from the crater that had been formed by Frieza's collision with the ground until his form presented itself, as if no damage had been taken, but to Frieza the attack had actually hurt quite a bit '_Strange... This Namekian seems much stronger than the others..._'

"You're going to pay for all the Nameks you killed." Piccolo threatened with his face still as stoic as ever.

"Is that right?" Frieza chuckled. He charged at Piccolo full-speed, throwing a kick towards the Namekian which was blocked by a forearm, the force of the collision created a shockwave that caused the planet to tremble. Consecutive shockwaves followed as the two vied for dominance over one another.

* * *

Vegeta couldn't stand it, here he was forced onto the side-lines having to watch a low-class Saiyan and a Namekian fight _his_ battle, Frieza was _his_ to destroy. Getting annoyed he began to run through his thoughts on how he could fight against Frieza until an idea struck him. '_The Namekians... They have healers. Which means Green Bean here must know how to heal people._' Vegeta concluded as he spotted the Namekian child hiding behind a rock

"Alright you runts, one of you has to try and kill me!" Vegeta ordered.

"W-What? Why would we do that?!" Krillin and Gohan looked at Vegeta in shock.

"Because a Saiyan gets stronger every time he recovers from near-death! Green Bean here can heal people, right?!" Vegeta questioned.

Gohan met up with Dende who was hiding behind a rock in fear "Dende, can you heal people?"

"Er, y-yes, why?" Dende responded.

"We're going to need you to heal Vegeta after we bring him to near death." Gohan explained.

"W-what?!" Dende exclaimed.

The ground continued to shake as the fight drew on.

Gohan came back, He and Krillin looked at each other before sweat dropping "Krillin, you do it."

"What?! Why me?! You do it!" Krillin protested.

"You're the adult(?)" Gohan said with a jovial smile.

Krillin scrunched his face up at Gohan.

"Would you two hurry up?!" Vegeta shouted at the midgets.

Krillin reluctantly gave a nod "Fine, I'll do it! Here goes!"

Krillin fired a small blue ball of energy at Vegeta which was caught before dissipating, Vegeta grabbed Krillin by the collar before shouting at him "You Humans are soft! You've got to do better than that! NOW!"

"Damn it!" Krillin cursed as he began powering up an even stronger attack, a light blue beam shot out from his hand at Vegeta, piercing straight through him this time.

Vegeta fell backwards onto the ground, chuckling "Now... I'll finally do it... I'll become... A Super Saiyan." Blood began leaking out of the hole now through his centre as he lay on the grass.

"Dende! Come over here! We need you to heal Vegeta!" Krillin yelled.

Dende stepped out from behind the rock he was hiding behind "I-I can't..." Vegeta looked absolutely livid.

"What...? Why not?" Gohan replied in confusion.

"H-He... That's an evil man..."

"Dende! You have to! He might be our shot at beating Frieza if he gets healed!" Krillin exclaimed.

"I..." Dende muttered.

* * *

Piccolo and Goku were currently trading punches with the Space Tyrant, with both of them fighting it seemed that they had the advantage in numbers. Frieza looked to be taking bruises and cuts as the fighting continued, giving his opponents hope that they could beat him. Frieza didn't seem to even care that this was a fight he could possibly lose.

Piccolo and Goku both fired one of their signature attacks towards Frieza, a Kamehameha and Masenka-Ha respectfully, getting a dead on hit causing dust to flick up from the ground beneath them covering the fighters. Frieza came speeding through the dust cloud catching the Saiyan/Namekian duo by surprise and grabbing by the head, one in each hand before driving them into a plateau.

"It seems you two are quite unique, I've never met a Saiyan and a Namek quite as powerful as you two..." Frieza said as he began chuckling, the dust settling revealing himself to be mostly unscathed "But..." Frieza floated himself to the ground, a dark, sickly aura surrounding his form "You have yet to witness my ultimate form! Just so you know, any chance you had of winning has gone right out the window!"

"Another transformation?!" Goku stared in wonder.

"His power is increasing!" Piccolo informed him.

Frieza now had a red tint to his body, his eyes looked bloodshot as his aura continued to grow larger, the ground quaked beneath his feet as his power grew to mind-boggling levels.

* * *

Vegeta began crawling over to Dende "Heal me... Now." Blood oozing down the side of his chin as he barely clung onto life.

Gohan and Krillin noticed the increase of power coming from Frieza, they weren't sure if Goku and Piccolo could handle Frieza now.

"Come on, Dende... Please... You have to put the past behind you and heal Vegeta." Gohan pleaded with the Namekian child.

"O-Okay..." He agreed hesitantly, walking towards the now barely conscious Saiyan Prince, the Namekian child hovered his hands over Vegeta, an orange glow radiated over his form. Gohan and Krillin gazed in wonder as hole through Vegeta's chest began to close up. Moments later the hole had sealed up completely as Vegeta began to look much more conscious than he was before. Being content in his healing of the Saiyan Prince, Dende withdrew his hands to his side and stepped back quickly from Vegeta, obviously not fast enough as a fist lodged within stomach, making the small Namekian lurch over holding his stomach. Gohan seeing this rushed quickly to check up on his Namekian friend.

"About damn time, Green Bean," Vegeta cursed, standing upright and clenching his fists in front of him as he felt the new power course through his being. Vegeta began to chuckle with a madness in his eyes, now being engrossed in himself and his new powers, which caused Krillin to begin shuddering '_Oh, I could get used to this... Now I will finally have my revenge!_' Vegeta gloated as he sped off into the battle, appearing in front of Goku and Piccolo "Stand aside, weaklings!"

"What...? Vegeta?" Goku looked at Vegeta, stunned.

"What are you doing, Vegeta? You're no match for him. And now that he's transforming, you don't stand a chance." Piccolo criticized.

"That's where you're wrong, Namek. Let him transform! I will be the one to finish him off!" Vegeta boasted.

Frieza's skin had now begun to crack like glass as if it could shatter at any moment. The clouds in the sky were swirling around above him from the sheer power he presented. High winds began beating at the Z-Warriors as Frieza's body shattered to reveal a much smaller and sleeker form. His entire body was white except for rounded, purple, gem-like areas; one on top of his head that stretched from his forehead to the back; one on each shoulder like pauldrons; thin ones on each leg that covered the length of his shins and another embedded on his solar-plexus.

"Hah! He doesn't look so tough now if you ask me." Vegeta proclaimed.

"Don't be foolish Vegeta! He just doubled his power!" Piccolo retorted.

"He'll need to increase his power a hundred times before he's even a challenge for a Super Saiyan. Once I've finished off Frieza, I'll be coming for the clown, Kakarot." Vegeta threw back before descending onto the ground in front of Frieza.

"Ah, Vegeta... You've finally managed to stop shivering in fear behind a rock." Frieza quipped.

"You should be the one shivering in fear once you've realised just what I've become, Frieza." Vegeta smirked.

"Oh? And what might that be? Has the monkey evolved into an ape? Forgive me if I don't rectify that fear."

"Laugh while you can, Frieza, because the day has finally arrived that I, Prince Vegeta, have become the Legendary Super Saiyan!" Vegeta Declared.

Frieza feigned shock for a moment "Oh my, still holding on to that childhood fantasy are you?" Frieza chuckled.

Vegeta grinned "I'm going to wipe the smirk off your face, Frieza!" Vegeta proclaimed as he got into a powering up stance, the ground shaking beneath his feet, yellow bioelectricity began sparking off his body as his power level sky rocketed. Everyone stared in shock as his power level catapulted.

"What's going on? Where did Vegeta get all of this power?" Goku stared in wonder.

Krillin and Gohan flew over to where Piccolo and Goku were "Wow, I didn't think beating him up would give him this much of a boost!" Krillin said in shock.

"What do you mean?" Goku questioned, Piccolo also began listening in.

"Vegeta said that a Saiyan gets stronger every time they heal from a mortal wound. He got me to blast a hole through him and then we had Dende heal him, giving him his new power!" Krillin raised his voice over all the noise.

Vegeta finished his power up with an almighty yell sending a shockwave through the area. Gohan was amazed at how powerful Vegeta became simply after being near death and being healed. He himself had felt much stronger after being healed with a Sensu Bean when his dad arrived after the fight with the Ginyu Force, he must've been close to death without medical treatment for his injuries.

"Well, you surprise me with your new powers, Vegeta." Frieza smirked.

"I'm just getting warmed up! There's plenty more where that came from!" Vegeta gloated.

"I feel sorry for you..." Frieza declared without an ounce of emotion, making Vegeta growl "Because now you have to back those words up. I always knew you'd turn against me, Vegeta, I just never knew when. Always holding on to such fairy tales as becoming a Super Saiyan."

"Shut your mouth! I _am_ a Super Saiyan! No longer will I be at your mercy!" Vegeta shook his fist in rage and charged at Frieza, throwing a punch, only to miss his target as Frieza dodged to the right gaining distance "Stop running you coward!" Vegeta accused as he sped off to trail after the Space Tyrant, throwing punches and kicks that Frieza dodged with apparent ease. Frieza flew back from Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince in hot pursuit of his foe. Putting all of his energy into his hand, Vegeta struck out at Frieza's neck, only for Frieza to phase out, leaving the Saiyan Prince to scan the area for him. It took him some time to finally spot Frieza, the Space Tyrant casually standing on the ground with his arms folded, his tail having a slight wag to it. Vegeta became paralyzed, floating in the air in utter shock.

"This... Looks bad..." Goku warned "Vegeta's the strongest of us at the moment and yet he can't even lay a finger on him." Goku clenched his fists.

"W-What are we going to do dad?" Gohan asked his father for guidance.

"I don't know, son..."

Frieza began chuckling "_Super Saiyan Vegeta_... What utter nonsense." Frieza quipped.

'_No... It can't be... If I'm not a Super Saiyan, then I'm pretty much... Dead._' Vegeta realized his folly. "No! You're wrong, Frieza!" Vegeta shouted, his aura bursting from his body as he steeled his resolve "I am a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta threw his arms forward and began firing yellow beams of energy from his hands at Frieza, the Space Tyrant dodging them as soon as it looked like they were about to hit him.

"Vegeta's losing it, Frieza's got to him." Goku concluded. Gohan made sure to be ready for anything, he'd make sure he won't repeat the same mistakes he did with his fight back on Earth, he'll be strong this time.

Vegeta continued his barrage on Frieza, not letting up for a moment, that is until the icy tyrant appeared in front of him catching him off guard with a smirk on his face. Frieza waggled his tail in front of Vegeta in order to try and taunt him "Damn you!" Vegeta cursed as he ascended into the sky "I'll show you power!" Vegeta brought his hands to the side of him "**Galick Gun!**" A large purple aura burst from Vegeta's body as he began to charge up his most powerful attack, draining a large portion of his energy into it.

"Ah the Galick Gun, how quaint." Frieza mused.

"That's way too much power!" Krillin fretted.

"**FIRE!**" Vegeta brought his hands forward, releasing a massive beam from them the colour of purple. The huge beam of energy felt as if it would engulf everything in sight as it sped straight for Frieza. Frieza grinned as he sped towards the blast itself before landing a kick to it and flicking back towards the Saiyan Prince "What...?!" Was all Vegeta got out before he had to dodge the blast, his attack being successfully deflected into space causing the ground to shake as it exploded harmlessly. Vegeta had spent most of his energy on that attack and now just floated there gripped with fear, he knew what was coming.

"I guess that was the cue for me to begin my attack, what do you say, _Prince?_" Frieza taunted as he began his ascent. Vegeta was racked with fear as he floated there helplessly, knowing exactly what was in store for him. The Prince of all Saiyans would meet his end on a backwater planet to the one who held him in chains his entire life.


End file.
